


Boredom & Quiche

by PorkChop



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: A bored Trevor needs entertainment, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mikey does a crossword!, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, motel sex, pre-ludendorff trikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their last score went sour, and Michael and Trevor need to lay low for a while in a cruddy motel room with no TV. With nothing to entertain him, Trevor gets bored and decides to take matters into his own hands. Literally. </p><p>Here's some shameless Trikey smut, I hope you enjoy ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom & Quiche

**Author's Note:**

> This took me way longer to write than I was expecting as I got some serious writers block halfway through, but I got through it and I'm pretty pleased with the results :P This is my first Trevor and Michael fic, so I hope it's alright! It's set back in the day, before the Ludendorff incident... My favourite type of trikey is pre-ludendorff so I couldn't resist hehe ;3

Michael opened one eye, his brows coming down turning his face into a wonky frown. He wasn't asleep, simply resting his eyes for something to do as he sat on the ground of a dingy model room, his back against the stained couch upon which his partner in crime had sprawled himself out. The partner in question, Trevor, incidentally was the one who had elicited this frown from the robber. Trevor lay back, ankles crossed with a half empty beer bottle sat below his chin, into which he was repeatedly blowing bursts of air, filling the room with a low, incessant tooting sound. A sound which had just got on Michael's last nerve.

"T?" Michael said, opening both eyes and looking over his shoulder at his friend, that frown still sitting comfortably among his features. Trevor didn't respond, he simply shifted his eyes to the right to look at him, continuing to make the annoying sound.

"Knock it off." Michael's voice was monotonous and demanding, and to his relief, Trevor complied. He instead opted to sigh and take a final gulp from the bottle, then toss it forwards, watching it cartwheel through the air before it landed on the floor with a thud.

The carpet felt threadbare under his fingers as Michael ran his hand over it, avoiding a questionable looking stain as silence fell over the duo. That silence didn't last long however, when a dull tapping sound began. A glance over his shoulder told Michael that it was, once again, Trevor, who was bouncing the tips of his muddy boots together, sending dry crumbs of the stuff off the edge of the couch.

"Are you trying to piss me off, T?" Michael whipped around, cracking his neck in the process but refusing to react to the pain as Trevor raised his brows at him.

"What?" The other man said innocently, although Michael couldn't tell how innocent he genuinely was.

"Can't you just sit still for ten minutes, without making noise or doing something annoying?" Michael snapped, but couldn't help but feel a little guilty as Trevor recoiled at his harsh words slightly.

"Well I'm sorry, Mikey. I'm just bored out of my fuckin' mind here, alright?" Trevor frowned and raised his voice, twisting his torso and leaning on one elbow to face his partner.

"I could tell... Just- this is only for a couple more days, we just gotta lay low for a while. You know how this shit goes." Michael levelled his voice, trying to keep it civilised. If he was going to be trapped inside all week with Trevor after their last score went bad, he sure as hell didn't want to be at each others throats the whole time.

"I know! But couldn't we have found a better place to stay? This shit hole don't even have a TV." Trevor lowered his voice, but it still had an argumentative flair. To be fair, Trevor had a point and Michael knew this. They had been stuck like this before, but they'd always had mindless television to numb themselves with.

"It's all we could afford." Michael turned away and went back to picking at the carpet, ignoring Trevor's snort. 

"Yeah right. I know you have money stashed, Michael." Trevor said bitterly, staring at the back of Michaels head with a scowl. 

"Hey that's for- don't go through my shit!" Michael snapped, his frown coming back. It was true, he did have money stashed. Money he'd been saving for months, so he could take his best friend T out for a good night on his birthday, which was just around the corner. Not that he would admit that to him. "I'm going out for a cigarette."

"Yeah, fine." Trevor said sourly, when in actual fact Michael's stash didn't bother him as much as he let on. It was his money, after all, and Trevor never got moaned at when he blew all of his take from the scores they pulled on drugs and alcohol. He watched as Michael hauled himself up with the arm of the sofa, eyes shamelessly slipping to the mans plump backside as he trudged over to the door. Cold air and the odd flake of snow drifted in as the door was opened, raising goosebumps on Trevor's arms. 

Trevor sighed when he was alone in the room, laying back down on his back and bending one arm behind his head. He glanced around searching for inspiration for something to do, kicking his shoes off one by one and letting them drop to the floor with a couple of thuds. He absentmindedly reached down to his crotch to readjust himself, his hand perhaps lingering a bit too long before he pulled it away. He contemplated sneaking off to the bathroom to have some 'alone time', but he'd done that so many times in the last few days that it was getting boring. Despite his thoughts though, his hand made its way back down his body, and he gave himself a rough squeeze through his jeans and sighed. He ground his hand lazily in circles, a quiet groan escaping his lips as a shot of warmth went straight to his groin. He quickly stopped his grinding and pretended to be scratching an itch as the door came open again, and Michael stepped in. 

"Hey." Michael nodded, pulling his now snowy boots off and grabbing the newspaper and a pen off the side table next to the door as he made his way back to his previous position in front of T. 

"Hey." Trevor replied, licking his lips and nonchalantly raising his knee on the sofa to cover the semi he'd given himself, which had gone unnoticed by Michael. He stared at the ceiling for a while, before curiosity got the better of him and he peeked over Michael's shoulder to see what he was scribbling on the newspaper.

"You're doing a crossword?" He asked sceptically, letting out a high pitched laugh like he always did when he found something too hilarious. 

"Yeah... What? You're the one who's complaining about how boring this is, at least I'm doing somethin'." Michael defended himself, frowning and feeling a little mocked.

"I guess..." Trevor let it go and looked back up at the ceiling. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his semi wasn't going away on its own. He trailed his hand down his chest to between his thighs, rubbing himself slowly. He bit his tongue as his cock twitched under his palm, his jeans growing tighter around him. It was at this point he knew he should excuse himself, but he didn't want to. Something pushed him to continue, see how far he could go before Michael noticed... It was like a little game. 

"Hmm... What's a popular French pastry dish, six letters?" Michael pondered aloud, tapping the end of his pen against his cheek. Trevor stopped his subtle movements and swallowed hard.

"Uhh... Éclair?" He replied in the steadiest voice he could muster as his heart pounded in his chest.

"No, it wouldn't fit. I've got the fourth letter as C for sure." Michael deduced, now sucking on the end of the pen, absorbed in thought. Trevor smirked and started rubbing again, focusing his attention on the sensitive tip. Trevor could do nothing to stop pictures of his friend sucking on something else popping into mind as he watched Michael's cheeks hollow around the piece of plastic. He was fully hard now, and his cock strained against the denim of his jeans. 

"I don't know then, sorry bud'." his voice was lower and more husky than usual, but it wasn't something that Michael would notice as he happily continued with his crossword. 

Trevor's lips were pressed into a hard line as he tried to keep the sounds he would usually make at bay. He groped himself more roughly now, but soon it wasn't enough and he needed something more intense. Carefully, he undid the button on his jeans, followed by the zip. A few conveniently executed coughs covered the noise it made. He smirked once again as he wriggled his hand under the waistband of his underwear. He kept his eyes focused on the back of Michael's head, just waiting for him to turn around and catch him. With the combination if adrenaline and arousal clouding his mind, Trevor found himself silently willing his friend to look. He briefly fantasised about the outcome of that, the thought of Michael offering to take over for him was enough to make his cock twitch. He had just wrapped his fingers around his length and was testing the waters with a few short strokes, when Michael spoke. 

"Don't you have some meth to smoke or something?" Michael asked, though it sounded like a suggestion. 

"What?" Trevor choked out, running his thumb back and forth over the tip of his cock. Hearing Mike's voice while he did this to himself affected him in ways he never would have expected, it riled him up further. 

"You said you're bored, that's usually what you do when you're bored isn't it?" His head twitched to the side and for a moment Trevor thought the jig was up, but he turned back. Somehow this spurred Trevor on, and instead of stopping, he increased the pace of his strokes. 

"I've got other ways of having fun, you know." He said through a tight jaw, coating his cock in the precum that leaked from the tip, and relishing the sensation. His thoughts were now almost entirely focused on the man beside him, picturing him doing things that logically, Trevor was certain he would never do. Like take Trevor's load in his face without complaint, for example.

"Yeah?" The man on the floor mused.

"'Sides, if I'm stuck here with you, better make it last, right?" Trevor laughed, but it came out like a grunt and it was mostly an outlet for all the sounds he'd held back. His breathing became progressively more ragged. The breathing, he could hide, however the wet sounds now surfacing with each pump of his fist, he could not. Michael quickly looked back, the look of confusion on his face swiftly replaced by one of shock. 

"Dude, what the fuck?" He yelled as he scrambled to his feet.

"Ah shit..." Trevor groaned, begrudgingly pulling his hand out of his pants, wiping the precum that had left his palm slick on his jeans. 

"Fuckin' A-right 'ah shit'... The fuck you doing?" Michael stumbled backwards a little, redness creeping over the skin of his cheeks. 

"Jesus, what's it look like I'm doing?" He lowered his leg flat against the couch, proudly showing off the tent in his pants. 

"Yeah but... Behind me?" Michael's features twisted into an expression of uncertainty, like he didn't know how to feel.

"I was bored, Mikey. What'd you expect me to do?" Trevor exclaimed, as if jerking it in the company of your best buddy was the most obvious cure in the world for boredom. He swung his legs around to sit forwards on the couch and could feel the throbbing of his cock plain as day, being caught had only managed to excite him further. 

"I... Don't know." Michael gawped like a rabbit caught in the headlights, his eyes darting from Trevor's face, to his crotch, and around the room, as if he couldn't decide on where to look. "Did uh, did you finish?" 

"No..." Trevor said, for the first time feeling a little awkward, "You cut the party short, remember?"

"S-sorry." Michael rocked back on his heels, looking up when Trevor laughed. 

"You're apologising to me?" Trevor raised a brow in disbelief, his hands crept to his thighs as he struggled with the urge to carry on. Michael too realised the oddness of the situation and laughed, nervousness leaking into every chuckle until it stopped abruptly.

There was a moment of silence where the two simply looked at each other, neither knowing what to say. Trevor's eyes watched the other mans Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped, then followed his tongue as it darted out to dampen his dry lips. Trevor caught Michael's not so subtle glances down at his crotch, and began to wonder why exactly the man hadn't stormed out yet like he'd expected.

"Mikey..." He said slowly with a voice that was low and gravelly. His heart rate crept back up again as he locked eyes with his friend, he saw something in the pale orbs that he had never seen before, and it couldn't have been confused with anything other than arousal.

"T." Was his only reply, he straightened up and kept his own eyes buried in the warm hazel of Trevor's.

"You uh, haven't left yet." Trevor noted cautiously as he stood, taking a few steps towards Michael.

"You want me to go?" Michael didn't back away as his friend came closer, the only reaction that came was the faster speed at which his heart was beating.

"If I wanted you to go, I would've told you by now, pork chop." Trevor paused just inches away from the shorter man. Michael broke eye contact to look down when he saw Trevor's arm move, he watched as he palmed himself again.

"I'm gonna finish whether you're here or not. Its just up to you if you want anything to do with it, sugartits." Trevor's voice was barely audible and closely resembled a growl of sorts.

"Are you asking me to jerk you off?" Michael looked up again, squinting at the man before him. Trevor bobbed his head from side to side as if he was weighing up his options.

"Kinda..." He finally settled on an answer and shot a playful smirk at his friend.

"And what am I gettin' out of this?" Michael raised his brows.

"Well I'm open to negotiation... Doesn't need to be as straightforward as you just jerking me off." Trevor's fingers made their way to Michael's belt loops, tugging his hips forward. He smirked when he felt the mans erection press against his own.

"Yeah?" Michael's tongue darted out to lick his lips again, and he involuntarily ground his hips forwards. Trevor hummed in agreement but it sounded more like a moan as his cock rubbed against Mike's. "Fuck... T." 

Michael found himself being pulled away from his space in the centre of the room, over to the sofa where he was pushed down by his shoulders. T waisted no time in tugging his own shirt off then climbing onto his lap, grinding his ass down against Michael's erection.

"Jesus... What kinda negotiation you up for?" Michael said breathlessly, staring up at the man on his lap with eyes wide, brimming with excitement. Trevor ignored the question, instead sitting back to pull Michaels shirt off, before reaching down to unbutton his jeans. With a little help, he managed to pull them down Michael's legs, leaving them in a heap on the floor. In moments Trevor's joined them, leaving the two men in just their underwear. Then there was a pause.

"Depends... On how far you wanna take this." Trevor said, still grinding his ass against Michael's arousal.

"How far you prepared to go?" Michael asked, bringing a smirk to Trevor's face. Without a word, he moved backwards, sinking down to the floor between Michaels legs. He hooked his fingers in the elastic of M's boxers, pulling them down. With not a moments hesitation, his fingers were around Michael's cock, working him slowly. A drawn out groan left Michael's lips as his head rolled back on the sofa, a groan that was cut off with a gasp when his cock was emersed in wet heat. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to see his best friend staring up at him with hooded lids, tongue circling the tip of his cock. Something he never in a million years thought he'd see. 

"Tr- Trevor..." Michael grunted, reaching down to grab and handful of the long hair at the back of Trevor's head. 

"Yeah moan my name... You like this, eh Mikey?" Trevor grinned up at his friend, pleased with his reaction when he ran his tongue firmly up the length of his cock.

"Fuck... Yeah T..." He nibbled on his lip after his words, fighting the urge to thrust his hips up when Trevor's lips circled his tip.

Trevor took Michael further into his mouth, lowering his head until he felt something hit the back of his throat. He held it there for a minute, groaning around him before pulling up to breathe. He could feel the fingers in his hair tighten as he worked, and he knew he was doing a good job.

"Y' can't tell me you ain't done this before." Michael murmured between groans, staring down and watching his friend's every move. 

"Tha's none of your business M." Trevor said when he pulled away for a second, looking down from Michael's face, who raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

It took Michael a moment to realise what he was doing when Trever paused to put two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva after he took his underwear off, but it hit him as the man reached behind himself and groaned. His cock twitched in Trevor's hand as Michael watched him pleasure himself in a less conventional way, groaning when he was once again engulfed by damp warmth. Trevor was letting out a constant string of groans as he sucked now, his fingers moving in and out of himself, and the vibrations were feeling incredible around Michael's sensitive tip.

"I didn't know you were into guys, T." Michael said with a curious edge to his strained voice, a look of disappointment washing over his features as Trevor pulled away to stand up, removing his fingers in the process.

"I didn't know you were, either. If I'd known, we'd have done this long ago, Mikey." Trevor said with a smirk as he climbed back onto Michael's lap, his thighs sitting either side of the other mans as he straddled him.

"I'm not into guys, it's just uh..." Michael trailed off, eyes focused on Trevor's cock which was bobbing around in front of him. Trevor snorted.

"You ain't into guys but you just let me suck your dick, and now you're gonna let me ride it. Sure." T rolled his eyes and ran his hands over his partners chest.

"I'm gonna let you do what?" Michael stuttered with wide eyes which darted up to Trevor's.

"Ah, don't tell me I just sucked your dick for nothin'. Don't pussy out now, man." Trevor complained, idly rubbing his own cock, trapping it between his hand and his stomach.

"I ain't pussying out, fuck, I'm just..." He shook his head, giving up on words as Trevor ground against his cock again, "Let's just do this."

"Alright!" Trevor said almost victoriously with a grin, lifting his hips slightly and allowing Michael to guide his own cock to his entrance. The two moaned simultaneously as Michael's tip pressed slightly into Trevor's opening. T slowly lowered himself down, impaling himself on Michael's length little by little. He sucked in air though his teeth as the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure sent tingling waves of heat to his cock.

"Arghh, fucking touch me M." Trevor demanded through barred teeth, his aching cock in need of some sort of attention. Michael hesitantly reached forward, his breathing unsteady as he gripped his friends cock and started to pump him slowly, eliciting a long groan. In a matter of moments, Michael was fully inside, and jagged breathing and the occasional moan was all that could be heard.

"T..." Michael sighed, pausing his strokes to take a moment to rub his thumb over the head. That's when Trevor started to move. He slowly began to move up and down on Michael's length, letting loose the odd grunt as he dug his fingers into the other mans chest. Precum leaked from the head of Michael's cock, acting as a decent lube for Trevor's movements, and soon enough he was picking up speed.

"God. Fuck.. Your hand; tighter." Trevor told him, and Michael complied, taking a firmer grip on his cock as he pumped. Trevor moaned shakily, bowing his head against Michael's chest as he moved his hips in a steady, fast paced rhythm.

"Fuck, it just feels so fucking good." Michael groaned, gripping Trevor's hip with his free hand as his head rolled back against the sofa. The sensation of Trevor's tight ring around his cock was enough to make his eyes water, he chewed on his bottom lip as his groans left him without permission.

"Mikey..." Trevor's voice was a hoarse whisper, he lifted his head and watched the other man's face contort into different pleasure consumed expressions. He shifted his hips, altering the angle, aiming for that one specific place- "Oh fuck." The word was drawn out as he found the bundle of nerves, his vision seemed to waver slightly as he was overwhelmed by just how good Michael felt inside him. 

Trevor glanced down to Michael's hand around him, the tip of his cock was flushed red and dripping precum. He twitched at the sight of himself being touched by Michael, and he knew he wouldn't last long. His moans were broken and shaky as his prostate was assaulted over and over with each movement of his hips, his eyes squeezed shut. 

"I don't know how much longer I can go..." Mike said, his voice cracking a little. His nails dug into Trevor's hip, almost hard enough to break the skin as he fought to control himself through the pleasure. Without much warning, Trevor was spilling his load over Michael's hand. He shuddered and let out a drawn out groan as his seed leaked over Mikes fist and onto his stomach. It was only a matter of moments before Michael followed suit and filled the other man up with his climax, chanting his name as he did. 

"Jesus..." Trevor sighed, stopping his movements which had turned shaky and weak after his orgasm. Their breathing was heavy and jagged as they rest together, returning from the blissful state of climax. After a moment, Trevor lifted himself up and shifted over to sit beside his partner, not even caring about the mess he was making on the sofa where Michael's come left his body. 

The two were both silent for a while, catching their breath, until Michael started to laugh. Trevor turned and frowned at the man who shook his head and dragged a hand over his own face then through his hair. His chest bobbed up and down with each chuckle as his laughter slowly died down. 

"What?" Trevor asked, confused and slightly offended at the man's laughter. 

"Nothin'." He shook his head with a stupid smile on his face. 

"Tell me, Townley." Trevor's voice was angry now, as he glared at the naked man beside him. 

Michael pointed at the discarded newspaper on the floor, lying open on the crossword page. "I just got it, it's quiche."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I always love getting comments and hearing peoples opinions on my work :)


End file.
